poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of the Serpentine! (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash is eager to face the next Frontier Brain as he, Brock and Max step outside of the Pokémon Center. However, Bonsly begins to cry uncontrollably, startling Ash, and Brock tells them it's feeding time, asking them to go ahead without him. Ash agrees, then wonders where May is. Max tells him that she did say she wanted to show her Eevee the ocean. Seeing Ash's bewildered look, Max tells him not to worry and leaves to find his sister. Ash and Pikachu meanwhile continue to the Battle Pike without them. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu arrive at the Battle Pike. James, Meowth and Wobbuffet disguised as three attendants welcome Ash inside and guide him through to Jessie, posing as Pike Queen Lucy, the Battle Pike Frontier Brain. Jessie welcomes Ash and accidentally calls him a 'twerp' but quickly corrects her words. Failing to notice it, Ash challenges her to a match. But before the match could begin, James holds up a container which he calls the Pikachu Power Purifier, and instructs Ash to place Pikachu inside. In the meantime, Max and May regroup with Brock as they plan to head to the Battle Pike to watch Ash’s match. Before they have a chance to move, three girls came up to them - the blonde, Barbara, asking which of them is Ash Ketchum. Brock explains that Ash already left for the Battle Pike some time ago. Outraged, Barbara tells them they came to greet Ash on behalf of Queen Lucy. May asks if Ash was expecting them, with Barbara answering that she couldn't care less if he was. Fortunately, Scott comes in the nick of time to stop the arguing. Brock, May and Max greet Scott. He says that the Battle Pike is closed today and he was coming to greet the girls. May asks Scott if he means he was here to greet Lucy, when Barbara yells to address her as Queen Lucy. The Pike Queen herself arrives, announcing her arrival with a Seviper-patterned whirligig projectile. She apologizes to Brock and the others for Barbara's rudeness. Brock instantly goes down on one knee, proclaiming his love for the Frontier Brain. He is quickly pulled away by Barbara while Lucy is left speechless and blushing from the sudden encounter. Meanwhile, Jessie places Pikachu inside of the container for Ash. After the lid is closed, a net suddenly falls down on Ash and Team Rocket reveal themselves. Making their escape, the walls fall and the real Battle Pike is revealed behind the fake one. Team Rocket flies away in their balloon with Pikachu trapped, while Ash struggles to free himself. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt but it has no effect inside the box. Lucy comes running in, throwing her red rose projectile at the balloon and causing a puncture. Team Rocket's balloon tumbled to the ground with the box holding Pikachu falling out and opening. Everyone rushes to the scene, and Scott informs Ash that this is the real Lucy, surprising Ash and Team Rocket. Not too happy, Jessie sends out her Seviper. While Ash is preparing to battle her, Lucy tells him to let her deal with Jessie and sends out her own Seviper. The group are surprised about Lucy's Pokémon, but Barbara remarks that Lucy's Seviper is stronger than Jessie's. Angered, Jessie tells Seviper to use Poison Tail and Lucy orders her to do the same. The two clash, though Lucy’s Seviper sends its opponent back towards Team Rocket. To finish them off, Lucy's Seviper uses Flamethrower, sending Team Rocket blasting off. Scott re-introduces Pike Queen Lucy. Ash asks Lucy to battle her, but Brock tells him that the Battle Pike is closed today, so they would have to come back tomorrow. Hearing those words, Lucy blushes, then said that the Battle Pike is open for good friends. The group realizes that Ash can challenge Lucy now while Brock flirts with her again only to be dragged away by Max. Inside the real Battle Pike, Ash analyzes the water and land battlefield. The referee announces the battle will be two-on-two. Lucy calls out her Seviper and Ash calls out his Donphan. Scott is impressed by Ash’s choice, remarking that that Donphan is resistant to Poison attacks. Donphan starts the battle by using Take Down, though Seviper defends itself with Poison Tail. Lucy commands Seviper to use Bite, but Donphan quickly uses Defense Curl to negate the strength of Seviper's attack. The stat boost from Defense Curl makes Donphan’s follow up Rollout cause double the damage to Seviper. Donphan uses Rollout again, but Seviper dodges and lands a Poison Tail from behind. Donphan is sent rolling towards a wall, but Ash tells Donphan to use the energy from the roll to jump. Donphan obeys and uses Take Down directly at Seviper. Lucy closes her eyes, bewildering Ash and his supporters. Scott tells them that it's just her battle style and to their surprise, Seviper uses Flamethrower at the exact moment Lucy tells it to, knocking Donphan down. Donphan begins to charge its Hyper Beam attack, even with Seviper's Poison Tail coming at it. Donphan maintains its stance and unleashes the Hyper Beam at Seviper, but Seviper uses Poison Tail towards the water to make a huge veil of smoke. Seviper uses Flamethrower at Donphan, but Donphan dodges and used Rollout. Seviper re-directs the Flamethrower, turning Donphan into a ball of fire. Ash orders Donphan to head for Seviper, and it uses a rock to catapult itself up in the air, hitting Seviper and knocking it out. The referee announces Ash as the victor of the first round. May and Max talk about how great Ash and Donphan were, while Barbara and the girls whine over Seviper's defeat. Barbara cheers Lucy on, closely followed by Brock, making Lucy blush again. May stares at Brock, asking him whose side he is on. Brock stands and yells that he's rooting for both of them, but Max grabs his ear and pulls him back into his seat. Lucy sends out her second Pokémon, Milotic. Donphan quickly goes for a direct Take Down attack, despite Ash knowing he's leaving himself open for a counterattack. Lucy smiles and orders Milotic use Hydro Pump, knocking Donphan out with one hit. Ash sends Pikachu in as his second Pokémon. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Milotic, Lucy lets the attack hit, shocking Ash. Milotic disperses the attack with its tail and strikes Pikachu down with Hydro Pump. Scott and Barbara explain that Lucy prefers offense moves rather than defensive moves. Brock displays his love speech towards Lucy again and proclaims they would make a perfect couple. Barbara shouts at Brock and her two friends pout, but Lucy blushes happily. Impressed at her battle skills, Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail, but is pushed away by Milotic's own Iron Tail attack. Pikachu tries a Quick Attack, but Milotic responds with Twister and Hydro Pump consecutively, repelling Pikachu. As Milotic is about to use Iron Tail again, Pikachu sprints into a Volt Tackle, landing a direct hit. Before Pikachu can use Quick Attack to finish it off, Milotic’s Facade knocks Pikachu back. Lucy commands Milotic to use Twister once again, so Ash orders Pikachu to head directly into it and use Volt Tackle at maximum power. Pikachu rushes through the Twister and collides into Milotic's tail, causing an explosion. Milotic falls to the ground, surrounded by static and knocked out. The referee renders Milotic unable to battle and victory goes to Ash. Lucy and Ash shake hands and thank each other for a great battle. For winning, Lucy awards Ash the Luck Symbol. Scott reminds Ash that his next Frontier battle will be at the Battle Palace. Max quickly checks his PokeNav, and informs everyone that the Battle Palace is on Metallica Island, near Seafoam Island. May is particularly excited, admitting that it has been a while since they last traveled across water. Before they leave, Brock grasps Lucy's hands and asks if she would consider joining them, making the Pike Queen blush. Max pulls Brock away as the group leaves for the next Battle Frontier Facility. Scott, Barbara and her friends wave them goodbye. Later, Lucy returns house where she is greeted by various Pokémon including Skitty, Snorlax and several others. She hugs them and blushes, saying that she met someone today with eyes that reminded her of them. Major events * Ash and his friends arrive at the Battle Pike and meet Pike Queen Lucy, the fourth Frontier Brain. * Ash battles Lucy and wins, earning the Luck Symbol. * Ash learns that the next Battle Frontier facility, the Battle Palace, is on Metallica Island near Seafoam Islands.